Forget-Me-Not
by HannaLaTitan
Summary: Stuck in Tartarus, Percy and Annabeth are only surviving with the help of each other, but when Annabeth's memories of Percy are stolen… nothing good must come out of it.
1. Melody

Memory is everything.

I know, you think that you can always just live in the moment, but even as you have time to think the word "now" things have already been transferred to your short-term memory.

The tiniest amount of time creates a memory.

Some are never forgotten.

So, if one was to take away all memories of something, someone... everything would be gone. Everything.

And that is what I will do.

Because without their memories of each other, they would both be dead in Tartarus already.

They would both never find each other.

They would both be easier to kill.

It's time to get Percy and Annabeth out of the way.

* * *

Percy and I know each other well. We're acquaintances, no one he'd ever suspect.

I'm Melody, that girl with the brown eyes and ginger bob of hair from the Apollo cabin. The one with rimless glasses and light olive skin.

Sometimes we'd talk. I'd say things that can't be considered nosy but are kind of personal, the kind of things a socially-awkward geek would say.

So that was my cover, obviously.

He liked me, as a friend. And I learned everything about him from our chats.

Then one day, he left. Annabeth was worried out of her mind. The new campers came: Leo, Piper, Jason.

I was working for Gaea. I knew what was going on.

Almost a year passed while they quested. And then, the unthinkable.

Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus.

I know what to do now.

I tell Gaea my plan.


	2. Planning Something

**Did I tell you how much I love reviews? I 3 reviews more than I will love Percy when he turns to the dark side. (Riordan, I'm looking at you...)**

* * *

I quickly run off to the woods, telling everyone in the Apollo cabin that I'm going to practice fighting monsters.

When I get to a small clearing, tired and out of breath, I sit down on a rock and sift sand through my fingers, waiting for Gaea to appear.

Slowly the rocks and dirt in front of me rise and begin to form a woman's figure. I can faintly see eyes, a nose, and a smiling mouth appear.

After a few seconds I see Gaea in her full form in front of me.

"Ah, Melody. You have done good things for our side in the war. Now, why have you waited for me?"

Breathing in pure dirt, I coughed a few times, and then said, "I have a plan to get rid of Percy and Annabeth."

Oh yeah. Percy and Annabeth. I'm just goin' right in and just exploding a power couple. Well, you got that right, I'll do that. But only FOR SCIENCE! *the science of us winning in the war, I mean (cough cough) I'm not like some cruel person who'd just do that for the sake of like, coming out on top or anything…*

Gaea frowned. "They're not getting killed. They won't let themselves die. Our monsters aren't doing a thing. They've survived so long in Tartarus already, there is no point in sending more monsters out in a feeble attempt to kill them both."

"I know," I said. "But they don't need to die for them to be pulled into our trap."

"Oh, really. What do you have in mind?"

"Gaea," I say, "The only thing preventing them from dying is the fact that they have each other. If we killed one, it would be hopeless for the other one and they would still fight as hard as possible. But if one was still alive, just has no memory of ever being with the other one… wouldn't the one who could still remember be way less likely to fight to their full extent? They would just do anything to save the one with no memory. Right? So…"

There was a silence between us as I she tried to figure out if my idea was worth doing or not. I mean, of course I thought it was the best idea anyone had ever come up with, but that's just me. I am the tiniest bit self-absorbed sometimes, but I don't let that get in the way of anything.

"Mnemosyne," Gaea mumbled.

"What?"

"She is on our side in this war. She is the personification of memory. If we can use her, your plan will be flawless."

I smile. It's not often that someone is complimented by Gaea, and when they are it's a good thing. Like really, really good. If you want to fight on her side you have to act like you're on her side. And I mean, I'm lucky to get so much personal attention from her. I'm pretty much the only demigod on her side in the war, though, and if I'm not the only one I'm the best one.

"To get to Tartarus, I will build you stairs going down the pit. They will crumble as soon as you reach bottom. A trail of sand will lead the way to Percy and Annabeth. Monsters will not harm you as you are on their side. When you want to come up, follow the trail of sand to the pit and call for me. I will rebuild the stairs for you to get up.

"Go off then, Melody," Gaea says. "And do something worth the effort."

* * *

I trudge down the muddy stairs, my boots filthy and stained brown. I think to myself, "I wish Gaea wasn't the goddess of the Earth and instead the goddess of marble or something." Of course, I grew up with all things fancy, and secretly I've always hated life at Camp Half-Blood even before joining Gaea.

After walking for about two hours, (yeah, that long) I can finally see the ground, I mean, if you could call it that. It looks disgusting, slightly pink and totally not something I'd like to set my boots in. They're ruined anyway. I guess I got nothing to lose.

When I've finished walking down I can see a trail of sand begin to appear at my feet. It leads far, far into Tartarus. I definitely can't see it. It's probably going to be another two hour walk.

I sigh. I'm in for the long haul.

The only way I manage to entertain myself even the slightest bit is by softly singing. Being the daughter of Apollo, I'm naturally pretty good, and my words spread across the vast ground of ugliness or however I should describe it. Come up with something.

_Join me, join me,_

_Where you can be happy_

_Finally, finally,_

_What you've been waiting for is right here_

_If you come you will see_

_All things happen here magically_

_How beautiful your life will be_

_All you have to do is join me_

Just a song my mom used to sing to me to get me to go to sleep at night. Oh my god, I used to be the worst sleeper-

I stop myself. I have to concentrate.

Suddenly I begin to walk quietly and carefully. I don't make a sound.

I can see them now.


End file.
